Sacred mirror
by Baka-iinchou
Summary: After finding lightning,noel and serah go back to new bodhum.but strangely,the mirror in serah's room is a little bit stranger than before.Only some chapters that has any romance in it!
1. Chapter 1:odd mirror

"whew,finally!we're home!"serah yelled.

"yeah,it's been a long journey"

"it sure is!"

"kupo!"

When they arrived at the village everyone(no exeptions)greeted them warmly."this desserves a party!"Gadot yells."good idea!"maqui said.

As they party everyone is having fun!snow is happy to meet serah again,he hugged her even though Noel is a bit annoyed at lightning's the only one who sit down and just staring at everyone,partying(how do i spell it again?).

When the party's over everyone quickly rests.

As serah change her clothes,she go straight to before that...

"huh?"

The mirror's decoration,the crystal changed red to blue.

"well,i didn't remembered the decoration's color is...blue?"

Serah is touched the suprisingly,her hand's being sucked into the mirror.

"huh?huh!?ack!"

Then serah didn't expect that would happen.

"serah!?"lightning quickly DASHED to serah's room before annyone does.

"why did you scream?anything happen?"

"t-the mirror...i-it sucked me..."

"really?"lightning come closer to check it.

"no sis-"

"what do you mean?it's hard as a rock to me."

"but-"

Then serah realized the decoration's color turn into red.

"serah,i think you're go to sleep."

Then,lightning left.

The decoration turned blue again!

"what in the world?"

Serah cosider it is just a dream so she just go to bed.

(in the next day...)

"ugh..."

"*yawn*"serah moaned and do some few streches.

"last night's dream was well,i should get changed.

As soon as she change her close and eat breakfeast,she go out.

"morning,kupo!"mog yelled.

"morning mog."

"do you have a pleseant dream?"

"well..."

"morning..."Noel sleepy.

"hey noel,mog."

"what is it,kupo?"

"i got a weird dream.i was dreaming that the mirror's decoration in my room changed red to i touch it,it sucked my when lightning touch it,the decoration turned red,and lighning said it is hard as a as soon as she left,the decoration turned blue right?"serah said.

"probably just your imagination."noel said.

"odd"mog said.

"he he...i'll explain why!"

Then a girl landed in fron of them.

"ack!"

But it tripped.-_-"

"umm.."

"who are you!?"Noel go foward to protect serah and mog.

"woah,woah i'm not here for trouble!peace!"

"then at least tell us who you are.".

"ok.."

"my name's yui.a MIRROR traveler."

"MIRROR traveler?"three of the asked in confusion.

"Yes!infact,i'm here to explain about SERAH-chan's dream isn't a dream,it's a reality."

"how do you know my name?"

"well,they are searching for you!suprise!"

"oh...i see-"

"HUH!?"

Suddenly,a LIVE TRIGGER starts

A strange girl named yui landed and seems to know your said that you were aftered by 'them'.what would you ask?

1.i'm asking how do you know my name! ?. i really that famaos?4.i should have thought that i'm dreaming again now.

Duh it's the second serah would choose.

"why?"serah ask in confusion.

"the king loves to have a vision of the future like your the only one that is close,king decides to capture you and TAKE AWAY YOUR SIGHT."

"you must be joking!"noel yelled.

"but why did he want to have that vision?"

" king knows it."

"they're aftering you serah-chan.i'm here to help-"

"and you're hisagent aren't you!?"

"no!even they hate me!"

Serah suprised to hear it."why did they hate you?"

"they say weakling like me doesn't desserves to be one of the villagers so i just travel"yui said,with an annoyed face.

"so cruel!"serah said.

"hey serah!didn't you doubt this stranger?"noel said.

"am i really thay suspicious?"

"not do you really allowed to travel while you're still 12 years old?"

"i may look like it but maybe i'm as old as your moogle."

"kupo?"

"just how are we suposed to trust you?-"

"what the!?"

Siiiiiiiiing...

"the time stopped...sh*t"yui said.

"what do you mean the time stopped!?"serah yelled.

"he came."as her eyes becaming serious.

"yui?"


	2. Chapter 2:zero

Chapter 2:zero

"'he' came..."suddenly yui's eyes became serious

"yui?"serah asked."what do you mean by 'him'?"

"wtf,we need to get out of here."yui said,pulling serah's hand.

"halt!why do you became serious in a flash!?"noel yelled at her

" came."

"huh?who's-"

Before serah could finish her sentences,someone appeared.

"hm...i can't believe we meet again...yui."

"zero!"yui growled like he was a thief.

"this is zero?"serah asked.

"yes it is one of the king's loyal servant.i rarely win against him..."yui said.

"who's the other one?"

The other boy just yelled"you ask me!?"while looking drunk like.

"why the heck do you bring Seiya here moron!?don't you even care about how gross he is!?" yui totally yell at him.

"as soon as he heard that we're going to get that GIRL he just won't f*cking getting out of the way,pain in the *ss."

"seiya?"

" 's a you want to know,this one's the grossest enemy i've ever !"yui huffed.

"where's the girl we were looking for!?"Seiya yelled impatiently.

"took a guess,block head."zero said.

"oooh!is it that pink haired girl?not bad."

" up serah,these guys isn't going to be nice to us especially that gross guy.i can't imagine what he'll do to you."yui like she was going to vomit.

"huh?"serah's doesn't seem to know what that means-_-"

"if you want her then you gonna have to get through me first!"noel yelled.

"you two handle that zero guy!this guy is getting into my last nerves."noel said as he pulling his sword.

"Hey,no fair!i want to fight those ladies too!"seiya whined like an 8 year old boy.

"don't be such a crybaby!you're a man!infact,you should be lucky to fight him!"zero yelled.

"ok!"serah and yui quickly run to zero.

"pretty guys think you can handle me?"

"no doubt!"then dual blades appeared infront of yui and mog quickly transformed to a sword."here it goes!-"

"WAIT!"

Then they suprised to see seiya to hold the battle for the moment.

"what is it now,block head?"zero said angrily.

"i need to go to the toilet..."

"heh!?"noel and yui can't do anything but they're mouth wide Serah and just said"that's a looked like we're not going to fight untill he's done!"Serah said happily.

"kupo!"

"what's so relieving about that!?"Noel and Yui said the same sentences at a same time.

"sorry!"then,he go to serah's house and said"i'm borrowing you're toilet!"

It was an awkard moment after seya of course Serah and Mog's the only one who is actually NOT suprised by what just happen.

"i can't believe it..."noel said while he's putting back his sword back.

"Yeah..."yui added while disapearing her dual blades to.

as they all put they're weapons back to their places,Zero came closer.

He smiled and say"seiya,now!"

They seiya appeared out of nowhere at serah's back and yelled"i'm home!miss me?"

They had no idea that's going to ,quick as a flash zero pushed serah to the mirror seiya was holding.

"Serah!"Noel yelled as he try to hold Serah's it's no use.

"i'll handle this!"yui said as she pointing her hand to the mirror."close gate!"

Then,the decoration's color in the mirror seiya was holding changed it's color from blue to red.

Bugh!

"hm?i didn't sucked in?"Serah said looking very confuse.

"But how!?"zero said,cannot believe what just happens.

"i'm a MIRROR traveler,remember zero?"yui said as she giggled a bit."that should excatly means that i can open and close MIRROR gates."

"No way!"

"Now let's go!"yui said,as she pulled the three of them to serah's house.

"let's gate!"she yelled while pointing the mirror in Serah's room.

"where are we-"

"you'll know it."

Then,she didn't give them a chance to finish their sentences and just pull them to the mirror.A few seconds later,they're gone,inside the mirror.

"Damn,we lost them!"zero said,hitting the shelf in Serah's house.

"we'll find them!"seiya said,while drinking his alchohol.

Then,both of them also jumped to the mirror in Serah's room.

"you'll see."


	3. Chapter 3:dimensia crux

**Chapter 3:dimensia crux**

"huh?"

"where are we?"serah asked

"kupo kupo..."

"is it...historia crux?"noel .

"nope."yui said."it's dimensia may looked like historia crux,but this isn't for traveling 's for travelling dimensions."

"i see...no wonder the ring's color is dark blue."noel said as he nodded.

Then they stopped and can see 12 small mirrors and 1 big mirror with something written on it.

" it said 'solve the paradoxes in these 12 sacred mirrors to unlock the solved: 0."serah,noel,and mog's totally confused."what does it mean?"

"it means we need to solve 12 paradoxes in each mirror to unlock this big one of corse."yui said."

"maybe."

"even there's paradoxes in dimensions?"

"who paradoxes isn't even looked like a normal paradox"Yui said.

"you mean they're different from other paradox?i mean,they're not like the usual one that me and Noel solved?"

"nah,idk.i never solved any paradoxes even just once in my entire life time."Yui said."maybe,you're right."

"guys look!"Serah something.

All the mirrors decoration's red only one is blue colored.

"maybe this one is the one we need to solve first." serah guessed.

"but i thought that yui can open or close mirror gates!"Noel ask

"unfortuneatly,if there's any paradoxes or problems in it,i can't do anything."yui said.

"figures"

"then let's go before they catch up to us!"noel said to light up the mood.

"ok!"then they jumped inside the mirror.

Woosh!

"zero,hurry up!"

Then suprisingly,zero and seiya catch up.

"they must have go to this dimension!"seiya said,looking so sure"i can smell them!"

"yeah,we need to go have no time left."zero said.

Then they both jump into inside the mirror that serah,and the others has jumped in.

...cotton meadow...

"Hupla!"serah landed.

" arrived!"noel said.

"ack!"yui fail again on her landing | _ |" but...

"huh?so soft!"yui said.

"wait isn't that...a COTTON candy?"serah gasped as she have a taste of it.

"Serah,don't-"

"it didn't have any taste."

"of course not,this is a COTTON meadow after doesn't have any word 'candy' in said while looking at the sign that says 'COTTON MEADOW'.

"is this a dream world or something?"noel asked

"every dimensions that has mirrors IS a dream world of someone!"yui said as she wandered around."but their dream world version is opposite of the real example,i hate peppers,my dream world LOVES peppers."

"but whoose dream world is this?"serah asked.

"Wheeeeee!"

A girl bounced on the cotton in happiness"This is so fun!"some how,the voice seems familiar...

Then it bounced infront of serah."woah!"of course serah loose balance and fell to the cottons.

"hi!my name's YUI!nice to meet you!no need to interdounce yourself ok!?'cause i hate remembering names!"

"YUI?"they all they stared at Yui.

"umm...Yui,is this..."

Yui blushed and said"s-shut up..!"

"heeeeh!?"they shocked to hear what Yui said.

"no way,kupo!"mog giggles.

"ok,since everyones here then let's play a game!"Yui non-stop.

Then she pushed Noel to the cotton and she jumped to the cotton.

"hey!"Noel who didn't expect that loose his balance.

"let's see if you guys can go to the cotton castle without being eaten by giant flans!"the dream world Yui said."they're not very friendly as it looks you know!"

Then the earth disappear and giant flans appeared.

"ready...go!"

Then the dream world yui DASHED and fly to the cotton castle without passing the traps she made.

"hey,cheating!"yui totally yelled with an angry mob's face"that little fakers!how are we supposed to survive in here!?"

"idk!"

"uwah!"three of them go into different directions.

Yui goes to the cotton maze,noel go to cotton forest,and serah and mog go to baby monster nursery school.

"noel!"serah yelled,hoping that the game would stop.

"serah!"noel tried his best to hop to other cottons butstill can't reach serah's

"serah!"


	4. Chapter 4:game start!

**Chapter 4:game start!**

Three of them were seperated because of dream world yui's little will they ended up?

yui's pov

"Sh*t...i lost them...now how the heck should i get the hell outta this crazy weird maze that the dreamworld me invented?"

Yui looked around in wall is made of hard Yui's cotton is dark black.

"how high is this place?"then,Yui took some harden cottons and throw it to the ground.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11...

Then,Yui can hear the harden rock's sound hitting the ground.

"11 seconds!?"Yui just stood there in shock."Seriously!?"

Noel's pov

"man,i lost sight of serah,mog and yui!why didn't i just go after that little b*st*rd?idc,now i need to find a way to get out of here!"

Near him is a Cotton cotton tree's made out of soft cottons and apple shaped like cottons.

"She sure got wacky dreams"Noel said.

serah's pov

"wow,there's so many small monsters didn't looked like they would greet us nicely,right mog?"

All Serah could see is a cotton bed,cotton toys,cotton lamps,cotton chair,cotton table,everuthing's made out of cottons!

"kupo...but we need to get out of here,kupo!"

"you're right mog!"then mog transformed into bows."let's go!"

dream world yui's pov

"fufufu...this is going so well..."

"with this i can hand over her to king!and i will not be abonded anymore!"dream world yui said,doing evil laughs.

"*cough*!"then,the dream world Yui coughed."i really need to practice on my evil laughs"

yui's pov

"is it just me but i feel weird all over the sudden?oh well."

Then she quietly get her dual blades and slowly see if there's any enemy or not.

Then a giant green flan is following yui all the time!

"uwah!"then she jumped to another cotton before the giant green flan ate her.

"that was close!why the heck do you eat a cotton!?"yui yelled.

"Because it's tasty"the flan answered

"wtf!?it talks!?"yui think that her dream world version is completely OUT OF HER MIND!"I mean,who an idiot would create a giant talking flan that eats floating cottons!?"

"I heard you!"the flan answered back,"graooooo!"

"eeeeekkk!"then yui bounced ti the top of the maze's wall to see the exit.

"There's the exit!my dream world thinks that i can't play dirty too?son of a b*tch."Yui said as she do a small evil laugh.

Then she hopped to another wall so she can reach the exit.

"i'm coming!"

"Don't run!"The flan said,as it gaves up and go back to it's place.

noel's pov

"hm?is that yui,hopping through walls?"Noel said,looking from the top of a cotton tree.

"Perfect!now all i need to do is to locate Serah and mog then.-woah!"

Suddenly,a loud voice startled Noel that keep him almost fell from the cotton tree.

"vibi's angry!".it's a red flan,angry on something.

"y-you're the one from the sunlenth waterscape in 300 AF!"Noel said,suprised.

"food! I need food!"

"He just can't calm down!"

Then Noel jump to another cotton tree before the flan destroyed the tree he was on before.

Then he find a sign that says'monster nursery school up ahead'

"That should be where Serah is!"Noel said as he kick the door.

"Serah-"

"Noel?"then he see serah,hugging a baby flan.

"what the!?"Noel couldn't help but being suprised.

"actually..."

Flashback on

"oh...what?"Serah is suprised"this place isn't as scary as i thought.."

"kupo?"

Then a giant blue flan came closer to Serah.

"Ah,perfect size to babysit my babies.."the blue flan said.

"it talked!?"serah's even more suprised ro hear that.

"i'm sorry could you help me babysit these babies?i'll be totally glad if you want to."

"hm..."

Then,Serah had no choice but to babysit those flans

Flashback off

"odd"Noel said"it looked like i mistunderstood."

"What do you mean by that?"Serah asked.

"N-nothing!"Noel said,as his face turned into to tomato

"sorry ,i had to go."Serah said to the giant blue flan.

"it's ok."

Then after they left,they meet Yui in front of the cotton castle.

"There you are!i've been waiting for so ,long!"

"Sorry,it's just a bit complicated."Serah said.

"that's right,kupo!"Mog added.

"Since every one's here let's go in."Noel said as he pulled his sword.

"ok!"

...

"finally...found you..."

* * *

**Gomene,mina!maybe the chapters in this story haven't got any romance yet!but it's actually going to be in the future chapters!so please be patient on it!**


	5. Chapter 5:extra challanges

**Chapter 5:extra challange**

"it sure is kind of scary inside"Yui said,looking at the cotton statue of Yui."And awfully WEIRD to me especially!"

"yeah,i don't like it here"Noel added.

"I win!i win!i win!"dream world Yui chanted as she bounce around.

"No fair!you float to the cotton castle without passing the traps!"Yui said as she point her hand to her dream world version."we're the winners!"

"then EXTRA CHALLANGES!"The dream world Yui said.

"another one!?"Noel said as he try to restrain himself from pulling his sword the dream world Yui."we've had enough dirty games from you!"

"what do you mean!?this one's special for my real world version!so get out of the way!"

"you mean,this extra challange is special just for Yui?"

"You got that right!"

"Really?"Yui said as she preapare."Bring it!"

"pretty darn brave huh..."the dream world version of Yui said,taping her chin and thinking."oh! I know!the extra challange is...EATING PEPPERS!"

It was an awkward moment.

"objections!"Yui said as she raised her hand with an icky face.

"No objections!"the dream world Yui said as she open 5 boxes that has TONS of peppers in it.

"i LOVE pepper!this time,i'll win!"the dream world Yui said as she do loud evil laughs.

"Are you out of you're mind?"Yui said as she point her hand to the 5 boxes."i'll DIE if i eat that much!"

"so?nobody cares."the dream world Yui said as she took one of the peppers and bit it."if you give up,then just say it."

She OBVIOUSLY trying to make Yui's temper high by using a DIRTY and/or DISGUSTING (for Yui)bait.

But Yui took the bait."grrrr..."Yui's temper is now hotter than peppers.

"Fine!bring it!"Yui yelled,as she DASHED to the peppers and ate it."i'll show you my power!"

"um...Yui?"Serah said as she came a bit closer."is it really fine?"

"yes it's fine!"Yui said,as she eat the peppers like haven't eaten for 7 years.

"she can hold that spicy?"Noel said as he try one of the peppers they accideantly throw to hit each other.

"gah!it's so spicy!"Noel said as he chocked."bwack!"

"Noel!are you okay?"

"yes...guh..."Noel said,as he stand up.

"DONE!"Yui yelled as she fell.

"Yui!"Serah said as she run towards Yui."Are you okay?"

"i don't think i am."Yui said as she cough a bit"i just need rest"then she fast asleep after saying that.

"I win!i win!i-"

Then,before the dream world Yui can finish her sentences,some one KICKED the door,BAM!

"found you!"as seiya yelled

"urgh...how can that girl's dream became this disgusting!?"Zero said as he clean his shoulders of cotton.

"you..!"

"don't worry,we still be nice if you just-"

Noel already know what he want to say,so he pulled his sword and say"how many times should i say to you that you can't have her!?"

"umm...2 it's 3 times."Seiya said honestly.

"ugh..."

Yui is now half stand up and walk around while sleeping.

"is Yui..."

"sleep walking?"Serah said as she thinks'people can sleep walking after eating lots of peppers?'

"get out of the way!"Zero said as he try to cut Yui's it Yui dodge it and took a rock in the ground.

"nyem nyem...you want some?it's free..."then Yui throw the rock to Zero.

"hah!you think a rock can-"before Zero can finish his sentences,the rock hit his stomach powerfully

"guah!"Then Zero hit the wall.

"Zero?-"Then Yui throw a rock to seiya he hit the wall like Zero did.

"Strike!..."Yui said as she do a victory pose as she chanted "i win!i win!"

"what just happen?"Serah and Noel had a same question."i don't know what happened but now's our chance to get the hell outta here!"Noel said as he pull Serah,mog,and Yui to a mirror near the dream world Yui.

"Wait!"the dream world Yui stopped them."Let me open it for you!"

then,the decoratin's color turned blue."now you can go!"

"but-"

Before Noel can finish his sentences,the dream world yui said"i just want to meet my other version...bye!"

Then she kick him and they all gone inside the mirror.

"see you again soon..."

* * *

**I assume you got this problem in the previous chapter,maybe it's the weird and UN-understandable answer is:idk why!maybe this is beacuse i copy paste the chapter from the note in ipad(btw,i update chapters from ipad)**

**Sorry!i know it's disturbing,but i'll try to vheck it again before update!**


	6. Chapter 6:Serendipity magic

**Chapter 6:serendipity magic**

"ow...she kick my *ss so hard it hurts..."Noel said as he put them all.

"?where am i?dimensia crux?what happened?"Yui said,confused.

"Long story."

"whew...it looked like we can enter the second mirror right now."

"yes..,"Serah said"hey Yui,can dimension's paradox can be like just want to have a play mate?"

"Now that you mention it it's right!"Yui said"Maybe this giant mirror's just don't know what 'paradox'means"

" ,let's go!"Serah said as she and everyone else jumped inside the mirror.

-SERENDIPITY-

"huh?isn't this..."

"Serendipity?"Noel said while looking around.

"but isn't it a lot different from the serendipity we ever visited?"Serah said"who would dream a serendipity anyway."

"i think i know who it is..."Noel said.

"JACKPOT!"a loud voice suddenly interupted their conversation.

"who's that?"Yui said while looking on a guy with green jacket.

"Isn't that...SAZH?"Serah said figuring out who it is"Sazh!"

"who are you?"the dream world Sazh asked"are you trying to steal my coins?that is NOT going to happen!"

"The dream world version of your friend doesn't seem to know you Serah."Yui said"It's actually pretty obvious though."

"why do you just stand in there?"The dream world Sazh said"go away!"

Then,the dream world version of Sazh run"you will never have my coins!never!"

Then,a guy said"Man,that guy always had a jackpot but never want to share somebody even just a single 's to arrogant."

"huh?"Yui said"is his dream really this bad?"

"idk"

"Let's just go after him and ask his problem!"Serah said.

"kupo!"

Then Serah,Noel,Mog,and Yui go after the dream world version of Sazh.

Sazh's pov

"What's with those guys!?if they want coins then they can find it their selves!"Sazh huffed.

"WAIT!"Sazh looked back and see Yui,Serah,Mog,and Noel chasing after him."You're too fast!slow down!"

'What's with them!?did they want my coins so badly!?not going to happen!'

Then,Yui finally catches the dream world version of Sazh."Got you now!man,you're so fast!are you an athelete or something!?"

"Gah!don't take my coins!"

"did he think we're gonna took his coins?"Serah asked while get a bit closer to the dream world version of Sazh.

"maybe"Noel said,also get a bit closer to the dream world version of Sazh."we're not going to take your coins!we're just want to ask you if this is your dream world or not!"

"oh"Sazh seemed relieve."you should've said it is my dream."

"Really?"Serah get a bit more closer again to the dream world version of Sazh."Then could you at least tell us what do you want?"

"I just want to have jack pot 100 times that's all."Sazh said"I only got jack pot 99 one more jack pot then i'll be richer than a billionare!"

Then,he day dreamed him got a 100 times jack he day dreamed his friend's cheered at him side his day dream,he just laugh with some scary-weird-unique smile,plastered all over his face.

"Sazh?Sazh!snap out of it,you're scaring us!"Serah said as she clapped her hands in front of the dream world version of Sazh's face.

"woah!"then the dream world version of Sazh snapped out of it.

"That's all?"Yui asked in an 'unbelievable-dream-of-someone 's'face"only that!?no more!?seriously!?"

"yup"Sazh said easily

"unbelievable."Noel looked like he was about to faint.

"please!help me achieve my dreams!"Sazh bow down to them.

They just stared on Sazh in SHOCK."eto...you seem to win 99 times pretty easilly,why do you need our help..?"Serah asked slowly."EASILLY!?IT NEEDS A MONTH JUST TO WIN THAT MUCH!"TDWVO(The Dream World Version Of)Sazh huffed.

"See?"Yui sighed"You can even win that much in a month,didn't you ever think how many coins you'll earn in a year!?i'm not helping that's for sure."

"me neither."Noel added.

"Too bad..."tdwvo Sazh said"if you guys help me,i'll open a gate in the square..."

Yui and Noel quickly turned around and said"What kind of help do you want us to do?"

"Actually,i need you to defeat a monster near the 's the one from keeping me win in the it didn't exist,i don't even need your help!"Sazh said,pointing to the casino.

"Target sighted!let's run for it!"Yui pulled Serah and Mog with out minding Noel at all and run with MAX speed."Hey!wait you bastard!"soon,Noel run to catch up with them.

"they change their minds did they?"tdwvo Sazh said,scratching( _ ?)his head."i should go to casino as well,who knows if they might be able to defeat that monster?it'll be much more comfortable to play if that's so!"then,tdwvo Sazh run to the casino.

* * *

**Sorry for late updates!i'm too focused thinking on my other story and completely forgotten about this one!it's actually already finishied 5 days ago but i forgot to update it!sorry!**

**Btw,have mercy on my english!**


	7. Listen up people!

**okay,this isn't about i'm abonding this story because bla bla bla but i'm holding a poll about which of these stories i should start working!^^" i'll choose 2 highest votes . You can see the choices at the poll ^^ deadline will be ... Um ... May 12 2013!Yes!at sunday! I'll close the poll between 11-12 May 2013!okay i'll be waiting then! ^^**


End file.
